


I love you most

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	I love you most

#jaedo

一个abo带球文学 别骂了 我就是禽兽 哈利路亚

—

收到金道英电话的时候，郑在玹刚在大洋彼岸开完大会。公司本年度季度业绩比市场预期下跌了几个百分点，他们管理层的首当其冲免不了要被一轮问责。郑在玹从首尔飞过去十几个小时，时差都还没适应就在玻璃鱼缸似的会议室里度过了胆战心惊的下午，出来的时候晕乎乎的困得眼球直打颤，急需一杯double shot急救快要出走的灵魂，助理这时候却急忙地走过来郑总监您的电话都响了一整个下午了，嫂子不会是出什么事了吧。

嫂子，郑在玹听到这两个字就心里一惊。金道英是很独立的一个人，谈恋爱的时候没什么都不会给自己打电话，除了是因为在医院里整天忙着的原因之外也是因为他本来就不喜欢打电话，可是今天却一反常态。金道英是他的宝，以前还是情侣的时候郑在玹就处处疼着宠着，现在他们结了婚，金道英怀了孩子之后郑在玹对他就更宝贝些，连开个瓶盖儿郑在玹也要抢着亲力亲为。金道英挺着肚子没好气的翻了个大白眼，说谁没怀过孩子，瞧你这紧张的样子，都不像个正统alpha。郑在玹笑着说你不一样，你是我的老婆，我自然要比其他人更宠着你。郑在玹看着手机屏幕上面那十三通未接来电，连忙让助理给他订最快回去的机票。

金道英在床上辗转反侧，从早上起来就出现的不适感随着时间推移反而变本加厉。他本来以为只是稍微发热罢了，喝了几杯水之后在家里躺着却没有好转的迹象，知道发现衣服下摆湿了一小摊才意识到自己可能是发情了。怀孕令体内的激素被影响，金道英没有任何准备就提早进入了发情期，可是郑在玹却正好这几天出差到美国去。身边的alpha没了，一时半刻他也回不来，金道英挺着个大肚子也不知道该怎么办。

金道英只觉得浑身又痒又麻，他夹着双腿努力地互相磨蹭着试着舒缓下身的不适感，却只是令情况更加严重，那小小的动作像是隔靴搔痒，金道英觉得跟自己被郑在玹压在床上操到生殖腔口根本比不上，到了这个时候就更想念他了，金道英一边用手指插进去抚慰自己一边想，几根手指又怎么能跟alpha的东西相比。金道英死命抱着郑在玹的睡衣像个瘾君子般闭着眼睛使劲闻着上面的气味，他大张着双腿，oversized上衣的下摆滑到大腿根，伸在洞里的手指因为大肚子挡住而一直碰不到那个点，水都沿着指间流满了手掌。

金道英迷糊间记得郑在玹在出差前好像说过给他准备了东西在床头柜，他爬过去打开了最底层，把开着最大档的按摩棒放进身体里的时候他一个激灵，从床上挺起了身体又突然像泄了气的气球一样瘫倒在已经湿了一片的床上，像条突然被人从水里捞起的鱼一样大张着嘴巴呼吸。要缺氧了，金道英一边深深地闻着手上的睡衣一边感受着下面的震动，就像郑在玹正在操自己一样。他已经有点神智不清了，胡乱地呢喃着恋人的名字，眼泪流过因为情欲而变得绯红的眼角。

下体已经一片黏糊糊的混乱不堪，金道英还想把按摩棒推进去让里面的地方也能够得到这场及时雨的眷顾，可是顾忌着肚子里面的孩子，他只能放弃。金道英觉得自己现在像个不知廉耻的荡妇一样不堪，刚停下来的眼泪又开始流。可是他已经等不及了，他想郑在玹现在就回来，他想念恋人身上熟悉的味道，想念恋人把自己压在床上操得他摇着头说不要了我真的受不了。

郑在玹拉着行李箱赶回家的时候，他只是开了门站在玄关处，都已经能闻到散发自金道英身上浓浓的信息素像涌浪一般扑面而来，已经充满了家里每一个角落。他轻轻的打开了房间门，里面已经被气味熏得仿佛桑拿房一样燥热，金道英早就睡了过去，他睡在乱糟糟地堆着的枕头间，满头大汗的，刘海都粘在了额头上，可是手还在轻轻地护着肚子。

哥，哥我回来了，郑在玹摸摸金道英汗湿的脸，金道英发现恋人回来了差点就要扑进对方怀里，刚被压下去的情欲又被面前这个人撩了起来，睡衣上残留着的味道怎么也不能比郑在玹颈间的气味来得实在，金道英抬起身抱着郑在玹，头埋在对方脖子上大口大口地闻着恋人的味道不肯放手。郑在玹一手摸下去床单上一摊湿漉漉的痕迹，他自己也急，金道英把整个房子都搞得像专属于alpha的乐园，郑在玹闻着浓郁的信息素，下身被没来得及换下来的西装裤勒得钝痛。

你快点摸摸我吧，金道英迷蒙着眼睛找到了裤子的拉链，他的手抖着拉开了拉链胡乱的扒下对方的内裤，然后就直接跪在地上把郑在玹那根已经起来的东西含进嘴里。他一下一下含得深，郑在玹的龟头都能碰到金道英喉头的软肉。金道英慢吞吞的吞吐着，像吸一根冰淇淋一样把分身吸得啧啧啧的响着水声，上面都是亮晶晶的津液，金道英就伸出粉嫩的舌头把他们都舔干净，退出来的把冒着精液的龟头在唇上蹭把一张粉嫩嫩的嘴巴都蹭的一片黏糊糊的东西，还时不时一边吸一边抬眼看着郑在玹。

郑在玹看着那双兔子眼睛红红的满满都是泪水，用一副可怜巴巴的模样等着自己去操他的样子让他头皮发麻，他按着金道英的后脑勺就忍不住狠狠往里面捅去，金道英嘴巴小有点吃不下，郑在玹温柔的安慰着哥哥说你行的老婆，以前不都是这样吃的嘛，你不让我进去老婆你就吃不饱了。金道英听着就乖乖的把嘴又长开了一点点，郑在玹的东西把他的嘴角都磨的又红又肿，射在他口中的精液有点装不住沿着嘴角流了下来，情色不堪的画面让郑在玹刚疲软了一点的分身又硬起来了，他把金道英从地上拉起来压在床上交换着一个又腥又粘的吻。

我再不回来老婆是不是又要用你的小手指往里面插，郑在玹一边把金道英的内裤拉下来一边说，金道英摇着头说我都用自己玩过了，在玹你就这样进来吧。郑在玹一看，金道英下面的小洞被他自己玩得发红，正在一张一合的泛着水光，郑在玹把阴茎插进去的时候差点爽得骂脏话，金道英听见了连忙伸手捂住他的嘴巴，说不能在宝宝面前骂脏话。

之前几个月金道英怕胎儿不稳定，他发情的时候郑在玹也只能互相用手用口来解决，他不跟金道英说，其实他自己有在偷偷算着日子。不过即便是已经到了安全期也不能放肆，郑在玹顾着金道英还怀着孩子不敢进太深，温柔地戳刺着，omega发情的时候里面就会特别湿润又柔软，郑在玹却只能忍着不能像以前那样大开大合地干。郑在玹的阴茎跟烙铁一样热，插进来的时候金道英舒服得只能大张着嘴巴呼吸，压抑在体内很久的欲望像潘多拉盒子一般，一旦打开了就再也关不上，顺着洞里流出来的水流到满床。

郑在玹浅浅的戳刺简直就是吊着金道英的命不给他痛快，他想起以前还没怀上的时候他们在床上总能翻云覆雨到了浴室还能来一炮，金道英就再也忍不住了，他抬起双腿缠上郑在玹的后腰努力抬起腰，说你怎么插这么轻啊，你不会太久没做了不行了吧。我怕哥你承受不了罢了，郑在玹觉得既然金道英都开口了就不如从命，他低头亲亲金道英隆起的肚子说了句对不起宝宝，爸爸让你不舒服了，就突然开启alpha本能，一下又一下打桩机般捅进金道英体内。

这才是被填满的感觉，金道英不顾形象地叫着，任由郑在玹把自己干着，自顾自的玩着被冷落的胸前。孕期使他的胸部变得丰满了一点，金道英一只手软绵绵地拉着郑在玹的手臂过来揉在他胸上，郑在玹就直接弯下腰来用舌头在红肿的乳头上打着转，一只吸着像是要把里面的奶水都吸出来，牙齿在乳肉上轻轻啃咬拉扯，把金道英爽得浑身都酥酥麻麻的，喉头充血一般已经发不出任何声音，过多的津液从嘴角流了出来滴在床单上。高潮的时候他一直发着抖，浑身的汗水让他看起来像个被捞出水的人鱼一样脆弱又易碎，郑在玹怜惜地把人又亲又抱，摩挲着那张汗湿潮红的脸庞。

金道英躺在床上喘着气缓着快要出走的灵魂，郑在玹的分身还插在自己里面慢慢地动着，金道英突然退了出来，把郑在玹推倒在床上就扶着肚子慢慢地跨坐到地方身上。他的手颤抖着要去找郑在玹的东西，他的阴茎上已经满满都是金道英流出来的水，滑溜得金道英根本扶不住。帮帮我啊别净看着，金道英有点恼羞成怒，可是在郑在玹眼中只像一只只会装凶的小兔子瞪着湿润的眼睛看着自己，可是他还是帮着金道英把自己的东西都吃了进去。

郑在玹的东西把自己填满得密不透风，金道英舒爽得仰着头长叹了一口气。他一手扶着肚子一手撑在郑在玹小腹上就自顾自扭着腰动了起来，郑在玹就掐着点趁着金道英坐下来的时候往上顶，把人顶得嗯嗯叫着，被人插一下就轻轻地叫一下，从喉咙间发出的细细吟叫像小奶猫一样，郑在玹最受不了的就是这种，他感觉浑身的血都冲到下身去。金道英肯定就是故意的，故意让自己忍不住去狠狠操他。他帮金道英如愿，往上顶的又深又狠，每次都准确地往生殖口那边戳，下身拍打在金道英的小屁股上啪啪作响把人的屁股肉都拍红了。

金道英被人干得腰都软了起来，哭得抽抽嗒嗒地摇着头扭着腰叫郑在玹爸爸，说爸爸我不行了，爸爸你放过我吧，郑在玹笑着抽了金道英的屁股几下，摸着那大肚子说那我是谁啊，是孩子的爸爸还是你爸爸呀。金道英摸着郑在玹的腹肌，腰扭得更带劲，喘着气说你是我爸爸，爸爸惩罚我吧。他配合着郑在玹的动作往下坐，不一会儿又颤巍巍地射了郑在玹满小腹。郑在玹把快要累得昏睡过去的人轻轻放倒回床上，往里面插了几下也缴械，滚烫的精液灌满生殖腔的感觉让肚子里又酸又胀，金道英以为自己又要怀上个孩子，出现了错觉觉得自己本就鼓着的肚子又变大了一点。对不起宝宝，金道英摸着肚子，妈妈今晚任性了一回，你别怪我好吗宝贝。

这几天累着了吧，郑在玹温柔地亲吻着金道英汗湿的额头，对不起老婆我回来晚了。他帮人清理的时候都尽量放轻了手脚生怕把人弄不舒服了，金道英被人放回干净的床上时他已经累得像个布娃娃一样摊在床上不愿动，使唤着郑在玹给他穿衣服的时候眼皮子都在打架。

郑在玹帮金道英换着裤子，他看了眼依然勉强醒着的人，笑着说不用理我的，老婆你可以先睡，我换好衣服就回来陪你。我不要，金道英难得撒娇，我怕我合上了眼再睁开的时候你又不知道去哪了，伸着手往郑在玹那边要人抱他。孕期的妈妈总是心里敏感的很，郑在玹笑着抱着这个准妈妈，大宝贝，亲亲金道英的有点湿润的眼角，小宝贝，又亲亲那个还没出生的小生命。

睡吧，郑在玹关灯前说，我永远都在。


End file.
